five_nights_at_freddys_is_awesome_yeahfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon Boy
Fnaf2= Appearance Balloon Boy is a human like animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3. He has a round head with hair visible on the sides. BB has red cheeks and a triangular nose, round blue eyes and an empty mouth. He has a round belly with two black buttons, a hat with stripes and a propeller on it and stripes on his shirt. He has a balloon in his right hand and a sign that says "Balloons!" in his left hand, blue pants and brown shoes. Behavior BB will start moving after Night 1. He starts in the Game Area and later he moves to the Left Air Vent and then The Office. When Balloon Boy moves he says "Hello", "Hi" or Laughing. When he moves from one spot to another he disappears and then in a few seconds he appears again in a camera. When BB gets in The Office he disables your ability to use the vent lights and flashlight. When he gets in The Office he starts constantly laughing and lures animatronics in. When Balloon Boy gets in The Office and lures animatronics in Foxy can easily kill the player since he is not fooled by the Freddy Mask and he gets away if you flash the light at him constantly but since BB disables your flashlight Foxy can easily get in and kill the player. Audio BB saying "Hi!" BB saying "Hello!" BB laughing. Facts *BB is the only humanoid animatronic so he is the only one that represents a human and he is the only one that has a non-disorted human voice and the only one to have clothes. *BB is actually hands-down the most hated animatronic in the whole series, in fact people hate him so much that he earned a nickname "F**kboy". *BB has two buttons on his shirt that are black when he is in the Game Area, and Left Air Vent, but when BB gets in The Office his buttons are white. *BB is the one who represents the mysterious disappearing Paper Plate Dude in Party Room 4. *BB has an alternate version of himself which sometimes very rarely appears under your desk in The Office which was dubbed by the Fan Community as BG (Balloon Girl) but the real name is JJ. *BB's sign and balloon disappear when he is in the vents. *BB has something that looks like a pair of eyes in his mouth when he is in The Office *BB looks really similar to The Villager from Animal Crossing. *BB is the only animatronic who is not mentioned by the Phone Guy. *BB is probably actually just a Hallucination. Gallery 41.png|The Game Area with the lights off. TheGameArea.png|BB in the Game Area. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB. MangleInTheGameArea.png|BB in the Game Area with the Mangle BBInTheAirVent.png.png|BB in the Left Air Vent. OfficeBBVent.png|BB looking into The Office from the vent. BBOffice.png|BB in The Office. PinkEyedBBUnderDesk.png|BB appearing under the desk inside The Office. Note that his hat, eyes, nose and hair are different colors; this hallucination is dubbed as "Balloon Girl". In the files however, this figure is named "JJ". Balloon Boy Under Desk.png|The odd-colored Balloon Boy under the desk. |-| FNaF3 = makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He appears only in the box filled with empty animatronics in The Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Oddly, the BB paper plate doll also appears to have been salvaged, and it shows no signs of decay despite being at least 30 years old. Appearance BB's head is clearly empty with a lack of eyes as well as his nose, making it somewhat resemble a skull. His body is not visible in the box. Minigame BB's biggest appearance is in the minigame "BB's Air Adventure". The player can access this minigame at any time on any night, by going to CAM 08 and double-clicking the drawing of BB on the wall. Gallery Fnaf3office.png|BB's empty head in the box from The Office. |-| Other Images = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 BBDoll.png|A BB figure. This figure can be obtained by completing the Night of Mistifs preset on the Custom Night. BB Icon.png|BB's mugshot from the Custom Night screen. Platebbinoffice.png|BB's paper doll appearing in The Office. 326.png|Texture of BB's paper doll appearing in The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|BB and his paper doll appear to be scrapped along with Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle in the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 second teaser. BB's_Air_Adventure_Minigame.png|BB in "BB's Air Adventure" minigame.